The present invention relates to a microbiological testing apparatus and an associated method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in the automated antibiotic susceptibility testing of samples, such as those from patients possibly infected by a microorganism.
Agar disk diffusion is a widely recognized microbiological assay for measuring susceptibility--a parameter effectively defined by the assay itself. The susceptibility of a microorganism to a given antibiotic is essentially a description of the size of the inhibitory zone resulting from placement of a permeable disk impregnated with the given antibiotic onto an agar surface inoculated with a sample culture of the microorganism. This parameter provides a measure of the ability of the antibiotic compound to stem growth of the target culture, but it is also a complex function of diffusion constants and other kinetic factors.
Early laboratory standards for the agar diffusion assay involved qualitative evaluation by a laboratory technician, characterizing the tested bacterium's interaction with the antimicrobial agent as "susceptible", "moderately susceptible", "intermediate" or "resistant", depending on the size of the inhibition zone surrounding the antibiotic impregnated disk.
Of additional use to the clinician is a related quantitative measure of susceptibility, known as "minimum inhibitory concentration" (MIC). Although still requiring additional information to translate the parameter into a prescription for clinical practice, this quantitative measure eliminates some sources of complexity and uncertainty relative to qualitative susceptibility. A additional useful clinical parameter is the "inhibitory quotient", which expresses the ratio of the drug concentration in a particular body tissue at a lowest clinical dose to the minimum inhibitory concentration.
The MIC is ideally determined by an assay appropriately called the dilution method, which straightforwardly involves inoculating a series of test tubes with the target culture, the test tubes containing a series of dilutions of the target antibiotic. One series of test tubes therefore tests only one culture and one antibiotic, in contradistinction to an agar diffusion assay petri dish, which may test a plurality of antibiotics simultaneously with less material and expense. The advantage of the dilution method is that it provides less ambiguously interpretable quantitative results relative to the agar diffusion method, while its disadvantage is primarily its expense, both in materials and labor.
It is therefore desirable to have a device which automatically translates a dimension of an inhibition zone on an agar diffusion assay plate into a more clinically useful quantitative measure of drug-bacterium interaction, such as the MIC. Such a device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,850. It is further desirable to have a device which automates the process of reading the apposite linear dimension of the inhibition zone, such devices being revealed in subsequent United States patents. The relation of the diameter of the inhibition zone to the MIC for an unknown biological agent is approximated by a linear relation, the parameters for which assumed relation for a particular antibiotic being determined by statistical estimation based on the scatter of data points whose coordinates are inhibition zone diameters and actual minimum inhibitory concentrations determined by dilution assay for a particular microorganism, the relation being assumed linear and being assumed to persist for untested organisms.
Since a number of different antibiotics are simultaneously tested against an unknown culture on a single agar plate and since these antibiotics are characterized by different values of the linear parameters relating inhibition zone dimensions to estimated MIC, and by differing values of the measured dimension of the inhibition zone in a given test, it would be advantageous to have a method of associating the zone surrounding a given antibiotic disk with the subject antibiotic compound without further operator intervention or opportunity for human error.